A TERRIFIC TAIL - CHAPTER ELEVEN
A TERRIFIC TAIL CHAPTER ELEVEN Moon’s POV "Let's use that," I said. I was pointing a paw towards a hanging tree branch. Ottie nodded. "Let's call it the Swaying Tree!" Silv suggested. "Okay!" Ottie replied. "Moon, you should call a clan meeting," she added. I nodded and lept onto the branch. The wood was smooth underneath my claws. "Let the clan gather beneath the Swaying Tree for a clan meeting!" Some cats looked confused, but Foxfeather lead my friend group over to the shade beneath me and the rest of the clan followed. Silv and Ottie decided to jump up top with me. "From now on, we are a clan," I announced. The clan broke into conversation, confused. I sighed and Silv stepped forward. "Be quiet!" Foxxy called. "Just listen!" I silently thanked her and gave her a little dip of my head. "A clan is the group of cats in warriors. They hunt and fight for each other. They work together," Silv said clearly. "We are a clan, TerrificClan." Murmurs spread out through the clan, some of understanding and some of confusion or annoyance. "Why TerrificClan? What kind of name is that?" Will called. I sighed. Thankfully, Ottie interrupted. "That is a story for another day," she said sharply. I stepped forward next. "Warriors are the main members of a clan. They train apprentices to follow in their pawsteps and fight and hunt," I informed them. "Apprentices are cats 6 moons or older who learn important skills to become full fledged warriors and are taught the warrior code, the laws we live by. We'll explain that later. The leader, deputy, or second in command, and medicine cat are in charge. The deputy is appointed by the leader and organizes the hunting and border patrols. The leader has been given nine lives by StarClan to protect their clan. The medicine cat and his or her apprentice are the healers of the clan and save many lives," I continued. A few clan members were nodding. "I'll explain the rest another time. But first, I would like to make you warriors. You will recieve a new name that you wil go by during your time as a cat," I announced. Some cats frowned. "But not all of you will. You will be the first ever apprentices of this clan and we want you to show everyone else how true clan apprentices are. It doesn't mean that you aren't good enough, it is just a slightly different role than everyone else." I paused to take a breath. "Now, go eat. In a moment I will call you back to give you your warrior names." The crowd turned away and left towards the fresh-kill pile or back to the dens they were building as I turned to Silv and Ottie. -=+=- The sun was high in the sky when I next climbed the Swaying Tree. Ottie and Silv would be announced as deputy and medicine cat, so I had told them to stay at the bottom. They were talking in hushed whispers, but I wasn't wondering what they were doing. I was thinking about how many times I had said these words I was about to say, but now they actually meant something. This was a big moment for me and I worked up my courage before saying, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Swaying Tree to hear my words!!" I called, loudly and clearly. Cats turned to see me and came over quickly, seating themselves with their friends. Foxxy gave me a look of encouragement and I carried on. "Silv, Ottie, and I are your medicine cat, deputy, and leader. I take the name Moonstar," I said. "But now we shall continue. As I said, warriors are the heart of a clan. Today, many of you will become warriors. If I call your name, please step forwards: Leah, Luke, Noah, Morgan, Lizzy, Sarah, Sammy, Amber, Ivy, Heather, James, Phoebe, and Will." The few cats left looked crestfallen not to be called, but I was paying more attention to those approaching me. I lifted my muzzle to the sky. "I, Moonstar, leader of TerrificClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats. They will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I comment them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Only Will and possibly Heather would know what to say, and thankfully they spoke out. "I do," Will promised. "I do," Heather nodded. "I do." The rest of the warriors followed. They stood in a line together, stretching far from side to side. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," I announced. I leapt down off the branch and started and one end of the line. "From this moment on you will be known as Leafwhisker, Lionfoot, Nightleaf, Meadowsky," I nodded to each cat as I walked down the line and passed them, "Cinderswirl, Snowfrost, Lightningstrike, Duskwind, Nightfrost, Firesight, Boulderclaw, Waveflower, and Windfeather," I finished. The new warriors looked proud and ready to serve their clan. I nodded as if giving them permission to step back among the few left. They would become the first clan apprentices, and I had to find them mentors. "Dismissed. The rest of you will become apprentices soon," I said. The cats left to talk with their clanmates and I couldn't help but think we were a true clan at last. Category:Terrific Three Book